Life
by SeaBaby911
Summary: The very strange story of my kidnapping. Be warned: IT IS WEIRD!


**OK. . . This is my interesting little story about the kidnap that has just happened.**** It's a little strange so don't worry if you don't believe it. It ****is**** true. Don't forget that. At the moment I'm typing this on Fang's laptop 'cause he's been kidnapped himself and he left it behind.**

**Angel: ****Yeah! This story was approved by her to show 'cause people deserve to know.**

**Me:**** Yep. **

**So, here's my latest life story. I call it. . .**

**LIFE!**

_SeaBaby911's POV_

"Pinecolada, a pinecolada, I need a pinecolada! Mushroom! Mushroom!"

I sighed. Here we go again. So, you're probably thinking what the hell is goin' on, huh? Well, recently I have been kidnapped by a character from a book called Maximum Ride. The character in question is called Angel. She's a telepath with wings and very scary. And 6 years old. I know, I know, I must seem like a big wuss. Kidnapped by a 6 year old, how could that have happened? Well, I'll tell you how it happened. . .

It was a normal Saturday morning back in England and I was taking my lil' 6 year old sister, for a trip to the park. I was sittin' on the swings, thinkin' up ideas for my English essay on moral conduct when she came running over with a little girl 'bout the same age as her.

"SeaBaby, this is Ariel. Ariel, meet my big sister, SeaBaby." I looked up in interest at that name. It didn't really fit the little girl's angelic curls, cute button nose and blue eyes. The name Ariel sounded like a red-head. Still, 'cause I'm polite, I didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you, honey." I looked at the packet of crisps in my hand. "Would you like some crisps?" The little girl, _supposedly_ called Ariel looked at me strangely then her face cleared.

"No thanks. I just had some lunch." It was my turn to look at her strangely then. What I had assumed would be an English accent was actually an American accent. God, a yank, I thought. 'Ariel' looked faintly annoyed.

"You OK, sweetie?" I asked, my voice sugar-coated. The kid scowled and walked off. When I thought she was out of earshot I muttered to my little sister:

"Weird kid. Must have a bad family. Though, she could be that weird on her own. You'll stay away from her right, 'sis?" My little sister looked at me with frightened eyes when I said that.

"You don't want to make fun of Ariel like that. She doesn't like it when people talk about her family like that. She won't forget." Whoa. That was a bit monotonous for a 6 year old. Had everyone today been abducted by aliens and replaced with unrealistic clones?

"Sis, chill. Have you been brainwashed or something?" The same blank look stayed on her face. "Come on; let's go get an ice-cream." The mask on her face broke then and warmth entered her eyes. Gee, mention ice-cream to a 6 year old and they'll sell their souls to you. I took her hand and we walked towards the post office for one of their finest Cornett's. While we walked out of the park I could feel someone's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I turned and saw that Ariel kid staring daggers at me. My little sister's words came back to me.

"_She won't forget."_ I shivered then shook my head. It was a 6 year old. No-ones that vengeful, right?

****************************************************************************

My little sister got her ice-cream and when we were walking back home past thepark, I glanced in and saw Ariel with a tall girl with blond, sandy hair. There was also a dark-skinned girl, looking about 12 standing around and a blond kid who looked exactly like Ariel. Her brother, I guessed. He was carrying a little black Scottie dog. The tall girl looked like she had been crying. I was about to enter the park to offer my help when Ariel pointed in my direction and the tall blond, who previously had her back to me, spun on her heel and started glaring at me with the same venom that the little girl had. What was it with Yanks? Did they all have a personal grudge against the English? I was about to stride in there and demand what their problem was when I felt a tugging on my arm. I looked down and saw my little sister desperately trying to drag me away from the park. She was having no luck, obviously.

"You have to get away from here, SeaBaby. They'll come after you!" I was surprised by the amount of worry and anxiety in my little sister's voice. Puzzled, I let her drag me across the road and back home. I went to my iPod and put my music on as loud as it would go and walked over to my window. No strange people stalking me, I noted. I opened the window a bit. It wasn't like a stealthy assassin was gonna creep in and kill me while I slept, was it?

I wish I had known how wrong I was.

They came that night. I remember it very clearly. First, I was woken to a scrabbling noise. I decided to ignore it, thinking it was just a squirrel or a mouse in the attic or something but it persisted. I got up and turned the light on. I stood still in the centre of my room and listened for any clues to where it might be coming from and was amazed when I realised it was coming from my window. It couldn't have been a tree scratching the glass 'cause I didn't have any trees nearby. Things were getting a little strange when the scrabbling noise stopped. I walked over to the window, realising I had left it open when I was checking for those weird kids at the park. I opened the window a little more and poked my head out. It wasn't like that achieved anything. I couldn't exactly see in the dark, could I? I was about to close the window when I heard muttering beneath me. I thought it was just some stupid kids from the council houses playing a dumb trick so I decided to play along.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called into the darkness with my best damsel-in-distress voice. I heard a fluttering and thought the kids had hopped it. Then someone pushed a cloth under my nose. It smelled too strong, like antiseptic fluid and I realised that that was the smell of chlorofoam. I felt someone haul my limp body out of the window and a girl mutter:

"Jeez, how much does this kid weigh?" I opened my mouth to protest but no sound came out. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a twinkle of lights. Startled, I realised that was my town below me. I started struggling with what weak energy I had left and heard the girl that spoke before cuss. I felt my captors grip on me loosen and I fell. I opened my eyes and saw a winged figure silhouetted against the moon swoop down and grab my arms. It was that girl again.

"Guys, help me!" I felt other strong hands grasp me and the chlorofoam rag was once again pushed under my nose. I hazily remember someone stuffing me in a sack with the chlorofoam.

_Oh crap._

That was my last coherent thought before I blacked out.


End file.
